dayrfandomcom-20200222-history
Beginner Walkthrough by Zighinello420
Here's a simple and straightforward guide for noobs (like me) for what I call the "tutorial" part of the game. Why? Because If you don't know some basics, you'll end up hoarding stuff and waste a lot of time where don't need it! 1) BUY THE GAME. It's cheap and it's worth it. 2) Start a new game: ONLINE (people help each other and you really learn) 3) pick up the premium kit if you bought the game. 4)If you picked up the premium kit, you skip the first quest and you will spawn in Zapolyarny instead of Nikel. First thing you'll notice is that you have 2 active quests: Survival of the Fittest and Searching for Truth. The first will guide you through the game, while the second is part of the story of the game but it will develop in the early game stages. Follow the first quest without wandering around until the game wants you to go to Murmansk. Before leaving Zapolyarny be SURE to drain the fuel from the car in the streets to make 3-4 torches for exploring in the night (and get injured) and avoid animals (which for now are not dangerous... rats). Keep just 5 rags for the trip. DON'T be tempted do scavenge everything. On your way to Murmansk there are some towns, loot only in pharmacies and non-house buildings, you should have enough water and food for the trip. And drain some fuel from cars. Don't be afraid of being a little hungry or thirsty or taking 10 or 20 points of exhaustion. When you'll set up a camp you'll regain your strengths but watch out for fatigue. If you reach 85-90 go in the woods, chop 25-30 wood, kindle a fire and make a hut, then rest. By resting you will lose time and your torches will extinguish. if you kept the rags you'll make new torches. If you took the detour from the main street passing through Vidyayevo to Polarny, you can trick the river to Severomorsk, the distance between water and the town is basically nothing. In Polarny, there is a Post office, if you're lucky you'll find a fully functional bicycle! Now bypass Murmansk to the left to reach the save point. Loot, make a hut and fire. Rest. Tear off clothing from dead people to make rags and make +1 sewing exp. With your bunch of rags do your usual 3-4 torches and start doing 8-10 DUST MASKS for a 15% rad resistance. They wear off quickly that's why 8-10. Before entering Murmansk go to the Airport, you'll trigger the Retribution quest, which is divided in two parts: the first will be done in the early game (this tutorial) and the second part will be done in the late game. Now as you enter the city the quest will be triggered. Follow all the steps until you have a bicycle and the quest (survival of the fittest) wants you to reach Kandalaksha (Retribution's second destination will be Moscow) In Murmansk you'll acquire the TOOLS. With them you can disassemble cars and motorbikes to get +10 mech exp. When traveling you'll encounter minor towns. Look for cars in the street and dismantle them, and look for non-house buildings for some (but not always) useful stuff. YOUR BASIC EQUIP BY NOW: food n water (max 20 water for now), all medicines (they are lightweight, keep em all), alarm clock, axe, knife, crowbar, tools, hacksaw, lighter, matches, 1 pot, needles, some gasoline (10k-30k by now), the makarov gun and bullets (if you bought the game, and trash the crossbow) and the military suit should be your equipment by now WHAT LOOT TO KEEP: wire, tape, rope, soap, machine oil, threads, sulfuric acid, a shovel, colloidal sulfur and potassium nitrate, tea, coffee, vodka (not too much, just 1-2 bottles for now), wine (it's better than vodka), steel cable (OR BASICALLY WHAT IS NOT VERY COMMON TO FIND) LEAVE EVERYTHING ELSE. Hoarding is not important now. Before leaving have a rest. Reach Kandalaksha, and complete the survival of the fittest tasks. Same routine, leave the town for Belomorsk. In Belomorsk you'll trigger the Deathly Icebreaker (it's not deadly at all, it's the dumbest quest ever just follow the steps and it's done in under a minute) For the survival of the fittest quest now it gets a little rough. You'll be forced to fight a wolf and be injured (Don't be afraid, if you scavenged pharmacies you'll have what you need for the little booboo). Also, the game wants you to craft the useless motorized cart, so you have to waste time leveling mech skill (did you dismantled cars on your way?). Complete all the tasks untill the quest wants you to go to Petrozavodsk. It's a longer trip now but you have your almighty chainsaw motorized bike. (did you kept 15-30 litres of gas?). NOT FINISHED YET I WILL CONTINUE THESE DAYS. Category:Guides